


rekindled spark

by wingdingtypes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arson, Australia, Autistic Edward Nygma, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fire, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, IceCream, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Mutual Pining, Natural Disasters, Needs beta reader, Nygmobblepot, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Pining, Riddlebird - Freeform, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdingtypes/pseuds/wingdingtypes
Summary: Gotham was on fire.Not for the first time mind you, but certainly the worst in recorded history. All thanks to some new masked villain who had set the blaze with his fire theme shenanigans. How is Oswald supposed to deal with THAT?Besides. Everybody knows that penguins don't like the heat.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	rekindled spark

Gotham was on fire.

Not for the first time mind you, but certainly the worst in recorded history. All thanks to some new masked villain who had set the blaze with his fire theme shenanigans. Towering from the rubble, yelling at the sea of reporters and cameras about 'Purging the scum of Gotham with the fires of hell' or something melodramatic.

If he _ really _ was set on fixing Gotham, Oswald reflected, then he could start with the over-expensive healthcare system, or the homelessness problem. Or the dangerously outdated water supply structure that seemed to be poisoned every other week. Obviously not a big-picture person.

There were reported to be hundreds of casualties so far and even more injured pouring in every hour. The attacks occurred with no discernible pattern; although Penguin was sure sooner or later the GCPD would line up all the dots on some map and figure out that the next attack would be located in the centre of some complex symbol. They always figured it out at the last second; this time he was counting on it rather than dreading it.

Unsurprisingly Firefly was  _ pissed _ with this turn of events. Even going to far as to speak with the press to answer their inquiries to if she had any involvement. She furiously denied it, and hotly cursed out the actual culprit for not getting the Okay with her first.

_ "There's only room enough for  _ **_ one _ ** _ fire-themed villain in this town,  _ **_ punk!" _ **

Oswald admired her **__ ** tenacity.

Don't get the wrong idea, he would've  _ loved _ to be out there on the ground and kill the menace himself, but with his new position as Mayor, he had a reputation to upkeep. 

So for better or for worse, he would let the police handle it.

Making the city fall to its knees was an aspiration Oswald could respect. But the mindless murder of innocent civilians was something that didn't sit right with him. It could be argued that nobody was  _ truly _ innocent in Gotham. 

_ But _ , Oswald considered cynically, if they lived a breathed, they could still vote. And that was worth  _ something _

So he couldn't be there in person.

What he  _ could _ do was play clean up.

He had assigned his extra muscle out on the streets to help assist wherever they could, and Ivy out to the nearest hospital to soothe burn victims pain with her strange plant skills. Genuine good intentions aside, Oswald hoped these acts of kindness would gain some favour with the public. Street cred was hard to come by these days. 

The Mob Boss part of him had considered this to be an excellent chance for looting, but the Cobblepot part of him had waved that thought away. He had everything he needed.

Struggling with two conflicting motives was something he had gotten used to; ruling both the seedy underbelly of Gotham and it's civilian life. Balancing explosive gang wars over territory with idiotic climate change deniers protesting on his doorstep- it took a considerable amount of foresight and patience to consider what was more important at that very moment, and what could be put on the backburner.

More often than not, he lept toward those emotionally charged scenarios, eager to dish out revenge and justice as soon as possible. Thankfully he had a guiding hand to help him maneuver such decisions with a more critical mind.

Yes. With his Cheif Of Staff and best friend by his side, everything was perfect.

The skyline of Gotham was usually overcast with smog, a haze of grey and blue. Now it was different. A gritty orange glow covered every inch of the city. The sun blazed red like the ever-watchful eye of God. The moment you stepped outside the heat enveloped you like a blanket. This was not like the regular sun heat of which you could avoid by stepping into the shade or was ailed by a cool breeze. The air was warm and the wind was worse. It reached out and struck you. 

Earlier that week, Oswald was puzzled by the sudden appearance of snow, staring at the white flecks on his bedroom windowsill. Then the realization hit him. 

Not snow.

Ash.

Tons of white ash had blown in and piled up, despite the mansion not being located anywhere near the fires.

** Nobody is safe  ** it seemed to mock him from afar

** Not your friends. **

** Not your family. **

** Not even _you_. **

Although the king of Gotham was regularly dressed to the nines, he had now shed his jacket, waistcoat, shoes and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt; the heat getting to him despite the airconditioning. He had not yet been able to muster the dignity of stripping down to his underwear. But every second it became more and more tempting. Even in the shade, the sweat turned cool and stuck the expensive fabric of his shirt to his back.

Too tired to stand up and move around, and not wanting to touch any furniture, he resigned himself to laying across his throne, legs dangling over the side swinging gently. His head lolled back, idly fanning himself with a stray file.

"You have a visitor," one of his faceless assistants said from the doorway. Eyes still closed, he told them that they could roast outside for all he cared.

"That's a little harsh, I thought we were closer than that" A familiar voice said.

Only then did Oz open his eyes.

"I suppose an exception can be made"

Ed sat down heavily in the chair opposite and undid the button on his jacket, grinning. He had forgone his gloves and bowler hat but was still inexplicable wearing a three-piece suit. The Riddler did not feel the heat, apparently. Oswald suddenly felt significantly more self-conscious about his state of relevant undress.

"What's it like out there?"

"Absolute chaos. Driving has become almost impossible, people are scared out of their minds. Half of those morons don't seem to have an evacuation plan, and those who  _ do _ are entirely incapable.

And it's been playing havoc with my glasses" he added bitterly, pushing the offenders up his nose again.

"I'm afraid my power as mayor can only go so far. I'm floundering myself- Penguins don't function well in hot environments" 

Ed perked up "Actually! Some species such as the Eudyptula Penguin can live and thrive in warmer climates. It's fascinating how they adapt to-"

Oswald threw an arm over his face dramatically

"No! Please. Too hot to listen"

Ed's grin widened 

"But you haven't heard about the g-"

Oswald threw the file at him in a lighthearted attempt at anger, Ed flinched but snatched it from the air it regardless, and placed it diplomatically back on the table.

Edward began to detail how all the shops and chemists had quickly sold out of every type of air filtering face masks, none available for miles. Even the weaker ones regularly used for contagious people were bough in armfuls.

Despite, he added bitterly, not _ technically _ being effective from the specific particles in smoke. 

How people were scrambling to get  _ anything _ that would filter the horrid smoke from their lungs. Many desperate people had resorted to more drastic measures- like heavy-duty gas maks.

As an unfortunate side effect, this made it harder by tenfold for the GCPD to catch the culprit. A masked man in a masquerading city.

He recalled with much glee about several accidental arrests that were made of those who were unfortunate enough to be sporting masks that resemble the villain's own. 

Jim Gordon was reportedly at wit's end.

That could make anyone's day better, they both agreed.

Then the conversation faded to a standstill. It was nobody's fault, they were both clearly exhausted and run out of subjects to discuss for the moment. 

They had gotten used to quiet, living at the manor together. Awkward at first; less as they grew closer. It had become a bit of a routine, in fact. One they both enjoyed greatly but never discussed directly. 

The two of them would sit in the parlour in the evenings, reading books and finishing paperwork by the crackling firelight. Drinking tea or whisky; depending on the events of the day. Perhaps a jazz record would be played in the background. Not talking, not needing to. Being content in each other's presence. Those quiet moments, Oswald thought that he felt most at home that he had in years.

Oswald noted Nygma hadn't been making much eye contact and was fiddling with his hands. Not a sign of discomfort and lying as one might expect. Oswald had spent long enough around Ed to learn and interpreted his unique mannerisms. Ed was simply thinking in comfortable quiet. Oswald was happy to wait, going back to fanning himself with the file.

* * *

"I’m frozen but I don’t need a blanket

I can be licked but I’m not an envelope

I sometimes come as a bar but I’m not soap

I sometimes have a cone but I’m not a dog. What am I?"

Another riddle to add to the growing pile his Chief Of Staff had posed over the past few months, and one with much more exciting prospects.

"Icecream," Oswald sat up in anticipation, running a hand down his wrinkled shirt. Ed visibly brightened.

"Correct! You  _ are _ getting better at these"

Oswald shrugged in a chuffed way, muttering out some acknowledgement with a small smile. His first smile all day come to think of it.

"An ice cream store opened uptown recently," Edward started by way of explanation "and I thought we-" He cleared his throat,

"I thought that it would be beneficial for _ you _ to... You know. To be seen amongst the people in their time of need. Supporting local business. All that"

Oswald's heart jumped, trying to not to read too hard into this idea. Going out for ice-cream with Edward was somewhat of a childish fantasy, but undeniably an attractive one. One he couldn't turn him down.

"Of course." he agreed "For... the publicity." 

They exchanged knowing smiles, saying something neither of them could put into words.

Standing up Ed brushed down his pants idly "I'll eat if you're buying. Fair warning, I do get brain freeze quite easily."

"Putting that big brain to good use, excellent to hear" Rolling his eyes "I'll have to remember not to put you on ice"

"Much appreciated." Ed smiled "Speaking of which, where _ is _ Mr Fries?"

"I've tasked him to try and quell some of the larger fires that aren't being dealt with, the Fire Department and GCPD being spread as thinly as they are.  _ Somebody _ has to be competent in this town"

Ed raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed "Shame. This may be the one time I actually  _ want _ him around"

"Ed! You scoundrel!" he laughed, pushing himself up from the desk and clapping his on the shoulder, gentle and warm.

"I'm thinking pistachio, how about you?"

The taller man put his jaw in his hand as if deep in thought, resting his elbow on Oswald's shoulder (which he knew he would hate.)

"Rum and raisin" he decided. 

"An elegant choice Mr Nygma!" Oswald pushed off him, grabbed his cane, and yelled for the driver to bring the car around 

"Let us be off before it burns to the ground shall we?"

Putting his powers of observation to good use, Ed stifled a laugh.

"Of course," and then "Oswald?"

"Yes, old friend?"

"Shoes, perhaps?"

"Oh?"

Cobblepot looked down sheepishly.

_ "Oh" _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Aussie and Australia is currently burning- its claimed a spot in the Top Five Worst Fires in recorded History and it Sucks. This started as more of a vent piece but it spiralled into this bcs nyobblepot is on my mind apparently.  
> All of the scenarios are based off real-life events. Except maybe the arrests. Maybe.  
> Kudos and comments mean the world to me!! Thank you so much for reading!!! My tumblr is none-of-us-are feel free to hmu!


End file.
